


Red

by flowery



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, WayV - Freeform, idk what i am even doing at this point, taylor swift - red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowery/pseuds/flowery
Summary: One night, Ten finds himself laying in bed while listening to music, looking at his old playlists. Everything is fine, until one of his old favorite songs starts playing and the memories of his past relationship come back as the music plays. He wonders if he should skip this one to stop thinking about the past or just enjoy it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, KunTen - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> hello :-) i wrote this while listening to red by taylor swift and it's not that long but at least it's something... that's all i guess. enjoy it

One night, Ten finds himself laying in bed while listening to music, looking at his old playlists. Everything is fine, until one of his old favorite songs starts playing and the memories of his past relationship come back as the music plays. He wonders if he should skip this one to stop thinking about the past or just enjoy it.

His ex boyfriend used to ask him to skip that one, too. That’s why it’s his favorite song, at first he listened to it just to annoy him, but ended up loving it. He decides to listen to it.

_ Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street (...) _

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_ **

Blue, like one of Kun’s many hair colours he chose to try when he was bored. And his favorite one. Because he looked so pure yet so handsome. 

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_ **

He remembers one of their  _ failed  _ dates. The day before they decided to go on a picnic and spend all day outside, taking a break from university and everything. When the magic day came, as soon as they opened the door to leave Ten’s apartment, they saw how the sky turned into a dark grey, clouds covering it as a whole, announcing the rain. 

What could they do? They had to stay home instead, but it was worth it because they still spend time together. 

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

Because it’s impossible. Just like knowing somebody you never met, forgetting you is impossible.

For him, the thought of forgetting his kisses, his laugh, his hugs, the way he used to hold his hand when he was scared, was impossible and most likely a sin. 

He remembers their last date before they broke up, he thinks it was one of their best dates, which is fun because a few weeks later they decided to stop it, and ended everything. 

Kun told him it was a surprise, so he covered his eyes until they got there. The place looked like a park, but it was something private between the two of them. No one else. 

_ “Very romantic -  _ Ten says. -  _ I couldn’t expect less from someone like you, Qian Kun.” _

Little red flowers on the ground, fancy chairs and table, warm lights and the moonlight. Everything was perfect, maybe not the “fancy dinner” everyone expected, but this one was suitable for them. Not too fancy, not too simple. 

  
  


**But loving him was red**

He decided to leave it that way, to not think about the sad moments, and focus on the nice things they learnt from each other. 

_ I still think the little red flowers he left there were like the ones I gave to him on our six month date.-  _ ten says to himself.- 

**Loving him was red**

_ Maybe red was our colour.  _

_ (...) _

Once the song finished, he stopped listening to music. Maybe he’s not into him anymore, but thinking about Kun makes him feel sad? angry? happy? He’s still unsure. But he knows for sure he’ll always have a special place in his heart, it’s not like he could pretend it never happened, not after dating for 1 year.

He closes his eyes. The moment he was about to fall asleep, his phone rings. 

**_New message from Kun._ **

_ Hey. _

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so feel free to leave me suggestions and your opinions <3 please be nice


End file.
